Somebody Save Me
by The.Shadow.Night
Summary: Wally has returned, and now he's back to the hero business. Impulse and Static are told to stop by Lexcorp to retrieve the anti-Reach technology. That's when things get a little strange. One-Shot, written for Greendogg's Lost Episodes Challenge.


**A few notes before we begin. This takes place after season 2, but Wally has returned and Artemis has once again taken on the guise of Artemis. Bart went back to being Impulse.**

* * *

**Somebody Save Me**

San Francisco. One of the most popular and well know cities in the US of A. And the place that Icicle Jr. decided to attack for fun. He was in the middle of the Golden Gate Bridge, trying to freeze the river below.

"I think they should get a winter wonderland this July," he yelled at Kid Flash and Artemis who were trying to stop him.

Kid Flash was running around, trying to distract him while Artemis shot arrows. "That's cold man. Who wants frozen hot dogs?"

"Why do you always have to think about food?" Artemis said.

"It's who I am, babe," KF replied.

"Can you two stop flirting and stand still?" Icicle Jr. yelled, frustrated.

He sent ice spears at the two, attempting to stop them. They were ruining his fun. Instead, he severed a few of the wires keeping the bridge aloft.

The ground shuttered and quaked. Kid Flash grabbed Artemis and ran to the edge of the bridge, happy that the civilians had cleared out beforehand. The only one left on the bridge was Icicle Jr.

Jr. tried to fix the bridge, but the road below him began to crack. He could fell the bridge coming apart beneath him. He started running to the edge, but knew he would never make it.

"Somebody, save me!" he yelled.

Kid Flash ran back and grabbed him. He sped to the end of the bridge just as it collapsed. He dumped Icicle Jr. with the cops and went back home with Artemis.

Jr. looked at the streak of red, yellow and green, and vowed he would repay them for all they had done.

-Meanwhile at Lexcorp…-

Impulse and Static walked into Lex Luthor's office. They had been sent there to collect a copy of the anti-Reach technology for the UN. Mercy stood at Luthor's side, ready to help if need be.

"Here you go, boys," Luthor smiled, handing them a flash drive.

The two nodded in thanks and left. They stepped into the elevator and began their descent to the ground. Luthor sat in his office, his smile stuck on his face.

"Now, Mercy."

Mercy nodded and went to the computer. She cut off all power to the elevator, leaving only a security camera on. Luthor sat back in his chair, watching the feed. It would be interesting to see how the mini-league would handle this.

-A small diner in Central City.-

"It's great having you back, babe," Artemis said, taking a sip of her drink.

"Good to be back, beautiful," Wally replied, grinning. "I missed you."

The two leaned in for a kiss when a quiet beeping filled the air. The two slumped back in their chairs.

"What now?" Artemis complained.

Wally pulled out his comm and put it in his ear. "Allright, we'll check into it."

"What's going on?" Artemis asked as they made their way out.

"Jr.'s escaped and heading towards Central. They need us to get him back to jail."

Artemis sighed. "We need a day off."

They changed into their costumes and started patrolling around, looking for Icicle Jr. They found him wandering the city streets.

"Stop right there," Kid Flash said, running up to him.

Artemis dropped behind him. "Just cooperate and we can take care of this quickly."

Icicle Jr. smiled. "I'm so glad I found you guys! I just wanted to thank you for saving my life. And if you need anything, anything at all, let me know."

Kid Flash and Artemis looked at each other, confused. What was going on?

-Back at the elevator.-

Static and Impulse were ready to get back home when the elevator shuddered to a stop.

"What's going on?" Static asked, banging against the door.

Impulse started to sweat, then grew a bit twitchy. "We've got to get out of here, tight spaces aren't a speedster's best friend. I'm feeling totally moded."

"We'll get out of here, maybe I can power the elevator."

Static tried, but they were truly trapped. Impulse ran quickly from one side of the elevator to the other, rocking it slightly with the momentum.

"Wecan' 'tbetrapped!We'resomoded, toescape!" Impulse said hysterically.

"Woah, dude! Stop rocking the boat!"

Impulse froze, but kept vibrating in place. "What are we going to do?"

Static frowned, then pulled out a deck of cards. "Want to play a game?"

-A random street in Central City.-

"We've got to take you back to jail," Kid Flash said.

Icicle Jr.'s eyes widened. "Please don't send me there, I want to help you out! I stopped two muggings on the way into town."

Artemis aimed an arrow at him. "Why would you do that?"

"You saved my life. I'm going to do whatever I can to help you until I feel that debt is repaid," Jr. replied.

"Dude, this is weird," Kid Flash said.

Jr. swung a backpack off his shoulder. "I made snacks, because I hear you have a fast metabolism, and I managed to get a list of all drug deals and illegal weapon sales going down in Central for the next week."

Kid Flash and Artemis looked at each other, wonder on their faces. They turned back to look at Jr.

"So, your saying you'll do anything I ask," Kid Flash stated.

Jr. nodded. "I'm not going to quit being a villain though. That's the family business, and I want to make my dad proud."

Kid Flash ran over and grabbed the bag. He rummaged through it and pulled out a stack of thawing sandwiches and a list of places and dates.

"He's telling the truth, Arty."

"Of course I am!" Jr. pouted.

"Now what do we do?" Artemis asked.

Kid Flash shrugged. "I don't know."

-To the elevator again.-

Impulse threw the cards down. "I'm starving!"

"It's only been like, ten minutes. Didn't you eat a footlong sub before we got here?"

"Yeah, but that was an hour ago! I need food!"

Static rolled his eyes. "You're being overdramatic."

"We're going to die in here!"

"Listen, we're in a Lexcorp elevator. Sooner or later someone will notice the elevator isn't working. And when we don't deliver the software, the League-"

Static stood and face palmed. "I'm an idiot."

Impulse zipped over. "What do you mean? Do you have a way out?"

"We can call the Team for backup."

"That's a great idea!"

Impulse pulled out his comm and pressed it to his ear. His face fell when all he got was static.

"We're in a dead zone," Impulse said, slumping to the floor.

"We could try my cell phone," Static said.

Impulse brightened up as Static pulled his phone out to call for help.

-Meanwhile, in Central City.-

Artemis stood facing Kid Flash. Icicle Jr. was handcuffed to a nearby lamppost. He agreed to that, but told them he'd continue to break out of jail to help Kid Flash until his debt was paid.

"What are we going to do?" Artemis demanded.

"I don't know, maybe we should let him. It could give us more time alone," Wally replied.

"Because I can totally relax knowing Icicle Jr. is out here doing out jobs!"

"What else can we do?"

Artemis sighed. "Fine, but we need to figure out how to get him in jail, and keep him in jail."

"Don't worry, babe, I'll take care of it."

The two held hands as they crossed the street. They went into the grass to free Icicle Jr., but before they could reach him he told them to stop.

"There's broken glass on the ground," he explained.

Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "Thanks. It's not like my shoes are well padded or anything to prevent glass from stabbing my feet."

Jr. began to smile. "So I helped you? My debt is paid!"

"Wait, you didn't!" Wally started.

But it was too late. Jr. froze the cuff and broke away. He ran off into the night.

"So long suckers! I have evil plans to complete!"

Kid Flash and Artemis shared a look and gained identical grins.

"He doesn't have a chance."

-To the elevator!-

Static stood on top of Impulse. "I've almost got it! To the right!"

Impulse shuffled to the right, sweat poured down his face and he was beginning to shake. They had been at this for what seemed to him like hours. The elevator was a bad place to get a cell phone signal.

"I've got it! Hold still," Static ordered.

Impulse struggled to hold him in place. A small thud was heard on the roof of the elevator.

"What was that?" Impulse gasped.

Batgirl popped her head down through a small opening in the roof of the elevator. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

Impulse was so shocked he dropped Static. "Batgirl! How'd you find us?"

She held out her wrist computer, displaying a holographic screen with them on it. "Luthor's been running a live stream of the elevator footage. We've been watching at the Mountain."

"And you didn't think to rescue us?" Static said.

"Yeah, but we wanted to see what would happen first," she replied. "Do you want to leave or not?"

Impulse sped over and lept out of the hole. "Please get us out of here."

Static took Batgirl's hand and was pulled out the roof. "Don't ever do that to us again."

She laughed and sent a grappling hook to a partially open elevator door. They climbed up and soon were free.

"We're saved!" Impulse shouted, running around.

Static and Batgirl laughed. It had been a truly crazy day.

Static pointed at Impulse. "We don't stand a chance."

* * *

**Written as Episode 3 for the Lost Episode challenge by Greendogg.**

**I'm working on writing some chapters for my other stories, I've gotten really far behind. So, here's this challenge fic. **

**For Narnia!**

**-Shadow**


End file.
